Penser à toi, Reviens, Partie Terminée
by LiaHyde
Summary: Une histoire d'amour compliquée entre Woo Young [2PM] et sa petite amie ... En effet la carrière du chanteur l'empêche de contacter sa petite amie régulièrement et cette dernière en souffre énormément ... Comment le jeune homme va-t-il faire pour arranger les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« - Le chanteur Jang Woo Young, du groupe 2PM, a été victime d'un accident de voiture ! Le jeune homme rentrait de chez ses parents, vivant sur Busan, après une semaine de vacances chez eux. Une camionnette n'ayant pas respecté un feu rouge lui ai rentrée dedans. Nous avons été informés qu'il n'était pas seul dans la voiture, et que lui et son passager inconnu ont été admis à l'hôpital pour des soins intensifs. Nous ne savons pas, pour le moment, quels sont les étendus des dégâts physique dont ils ont été victimes. Nous vous tiendront donc informés dès que nous le pourront. »

« - Un témoin affirme que le passager du chanteur Jang Woo Young, du groupe 2PM, n'était autre qu'une femme. Le label et les proches du jeune homme refusent de déclarer quoi que cela soit. Nous pouvons, malgré ceci, vous confirmer que les deux personnes sont hors de danger de mort et se reposent afin de se remettre de leurs blessures. Certaines rumeurs disent qu'ils sont tous deux plongés dans un léger coma, mais rien n'a été prouvé. »

« - Un de nos envoyés spéciaux a réussi à entrer dans l'hôpital ou a été admis le jeune Jang Woo Young, chanteur du groupe 2PM. Nous avons pu, du fait, apprendre que le jeune homme va beaucoup mieux, il s'est réveillé et il ne lui reste que quelques blessures qui lui sont douloureuses. Nous n'avons toujours pas, par contre, réussi à obtenir d'information sur la femme qui l'accompagnait ce jour là. Personne ne semble savoir qui elle est. »

« - Jang Woo Young du groupe 2PM est sortit de l'hôpital ce matin, il va beaucoup mieux. Toutes ses blessures ont été soignées et ont bien cicatrisées, il a finit ses séances de rééducation il y a deux jours. L'agence annonce son retour en tant qu'Idol pour la semaine prochaine. Comme vous l'aurez devinez, nous n'avons toujours rien sur la jeune femme, nous n'avons pas vu son visage, nous ne connaissons pas son nom, et elle n'est pas sortie avec le jeune chanteur ce matin... Est-elle sortie avant lui, est-elle encore à l'hôpital... Nous n'arrivons plus à obtenir d'information sur son cas. »

« - L'Idol Jang Woo Young du groupe 2PM a été aperçue à l'hôpital hier, il semblerait qu'il ai rendu visite à quelqu'un. Nous supposons qu'il s'agit de son accompagnatrice lors de l'accident. Il n'a pas voulu répondre à nos questions, et semble rester muet quand à ce sujet. La seule chose dont nous pouvons être sûr c'est qu'il a l'air d'avoir perdu sa joie de vivre. Qui est donc cette jeune femme ? Sa petite amie ? Une cousine ? Une simple amie ? Si quelqu'un en sait plus, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter ! »

« - Notre appel a porté ses fruits. Plusieurs personnes nous ayant contactés, nous affirment que la jeune femme ayant été vue dans la voiture du chanteur des 2PM Jang Woo Young, est bel et bien sa petite amie. En effet, des témoins les ont vus lors de la semaine de vacances du jeune homme. Elle s'appellerait Lee Hee Min, des amies de la jeune femme confirment que le couple vit le parfait amour depuis six longues années. Apparemment la jeune femme avait accompagné le chanteur afin de s'installer dans la capital afin d'être à ses côtés. La distance devenant de plus en plus un fardeau pour eux, ils avaient souhaité se rapprocher et même parlaient de s'installer ensemble. Voici les dernières nouvelles que nous pouvons vous offrir... »

« - Malgré nos sources sûres et les témoignages nombreux, Jang Woo Young du groupe 2PM refuse de confirmer et nous fait savoir que personne, à part sa famille et ses amis proches n'est au courant de quoi que ce soit de sa vie privée. Il ne nie rien, mais ne confirme rien non plus. Pourtant, malgré tout il continue d'aller à l'hôpital tous les jours dès qu'il a du temps de libre. Dans aucune interview il ne parle de son accident, malgré les questions que les présentateurs lui posent. Rester muet sur ce sujet semble être sa priorité depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. »


	2. Chapter 1

Partie 1 – Toute La Journée Je Pense A Toi

**_(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_****_  
(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_**

**__****_너땜에하루종일아무것도못해_****_  
_****_내마음은네게뺏겨버린것같애_****_  
_****_마치내곁에있는것같애_****_  
_****_내머리속은어젯밤의기억에취해_****_  
_****_깨지를못해다너때문이야미치겠어너를원해_****_  
_****_가지고싶어만지고싶어_****_  
_****_빠져들어_********_Deeper and Deeper_**

**__****_내몸과마음이끝없이널원해_****_  
_****_빨고있던사탕을뺏긴아이처럼_********_  
_****_돌아버리겠어뭘해도집중이안돼_********_  
_****_맘이딴데가있으니뭐가되겠어안돼_****_  
_****_도대체내게뭘한건데_********_  
_****_내가이러는게말이안돼_**

**__****_나를보는눈빛이미칠것같애_****_. _****_야릇하게미소를지으면서_****_  
_****_내이름을불러주면서계속눈을맞춰내이름을불러주면서눈을맞춰_**

**__****_스쳐가는손길이미칠것같애_****_. _****_움직이질못하게하면서_****_  
_****_내머릿결부터목을타고서흘러내려머릿결부터목을타고서흘러내려_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_****_  
(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_****_  
(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_**

**__****_니가나를바라보면마치전기가흐르는것같아_****_  
_****_니가나를만지면눈을감고난너의향기를맡아_****_  
_****_날아오르는것만같아_****_. _****_내몸과마음이다타버리는것같아_****_  
_****_니가나타나는순간부터나는미칠것같아_**

**__****_헤어지자마자니가그리워헤어지지않게_********_  
_****_둘이멀리어디로떠날까_****_  
_****_내모든커리어다버리더라도난도리어_********_  
_****_기쁠지도모르겠다는생각이_********_  
_****_드는걸보니몸의맥박이정상이아닌거야_********_I'm crazy.  
That's what you do. Please help me_**

**_나를보는눈빛이미칠것같애_****_. _****_야릇하게미소를지으면서_****_  
_****_내이름을불러주면서계속눈을맞춰내이름을불러주면서눈을맞춰_**

**__****_스쳐가는손길이미칠것같애_****_. _****_움직이질못하게하면서_****_  
_****_내머릿결부터목을타고서흘러내려머릿결부터목을타고서흘러내려_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_****_  
(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_****_  
(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_**

**_(All day) I think about you. That's all I do  
(All night) I think about you. That's all I do  
(All day) I think about you. That's all I do  
(All night) I think about you. I think about you_**

**_(All day) I think about you. That's all I do  
(All night) I think about you. That's all I do  
(All day) I think about you. That's all I do  
(All night) I think about you. I think about you_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_****_  
(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_****_  
(_****_하하_****_) _****_하루종일_********_(_****_니_****_) _****_니생각_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_********_(_****_뿐이야_****_) _****_뿐이야_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) (_****_니_****_) (_****_뿐이야_****_) (_****_뿐이야_****_)_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) (_****_니_****_) (_****_뿐이야_****_) (_****_뿐이야_****_)_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) (_****_니_****_) (_****_뿐이야_****_) (_****_뿐이야_****_)_**

**_(_****_하하_****_) (_****_니_****_) (_****_뿐이야_****_) (_****_뿐이야_****_)_**

La vie d'Idol est loin d'être facile, et ce ne sont pas les 2PM qui vont le nier. Ils étaient en plein enregistrement de leur troisième album, et comme tout comeback digne de ce nom, il fallait que tout soit parfaitement préparé et travaillé. Cela faisait donc des mois qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache pied, pratiquement jour et nuit, afin d'être totalement près pour leur retour sur scène. Depuis ces nombreux mois, ils n'étaient pas retournés chez eux, dans leurs familles... Enfermés dans leur dortoir ou l'agence, ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir la tête ailleurs que dans leur boulot, enfin, pour la majorité... Et c'est ce qui commençait à détruire la relation amoureuse de Woo Young... Il tentait tant bien que mal de répondre à sa petite amie aux heures qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour se parler, mais c'était très difficile, leurs nouvelles heures de travail ne lui permettaient pas de pouvoir avoir son téléphone sur lui en permanence. Il ne cessait de penser à elle, chaque seconde de chaque journée... Cela l'empêchait pas mal de se concentrer et il se faisait souvent engueuler par son leader et son manager...

« - Sérieusement Woo Young ! Concentre toi, on a peut-être du temps avant le début du comeback, mais ça ne nous permet pas pour autant de bailler aux corneilles ! On a trop de boulot pour ça, et tu le sais, c'est la même chose à chaque fois, tu devrais être habitué non ? » Pesta une nouvelle fois Jun K.

« - Désolé Hyeong... Désolé les gars... Je... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive... Je vais me reprendre... » S'excusa le jeune homme.

« - Hyeong, tu dis ça depuis facile trois semaines... Il se passe quoi au juste ? » Demanda Chan Seong, inquiet pour son ami.

« - Rien rien, juste que je ne dors pas très bien... La fatigue doit se cumuler je suppose... » Répondit simplement Woo Young.

Bien entendu, c'était faux, sans être réellement faux... S'il n'arrivait pas à dormir c'est parce qu'il ratait les appels de Hee Min, et quand il tentait de la rappeler, elle rejetait les siens... Bien entendu elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, toute son âme... Mais elle lui en voulait et en avait marre de n'avoir aucunes nouvelles, c'était un peu sa façon de lui montrer son mécontentement... Elle voulait bien comprendre sa vie, son choix, respectait, approuvait et encourageait son choix plus que personne au monde... Mais elle n'arrivait plus à supporter qu'il ne lui réponde plus, qu'il ne revienne plus la voir, comme s'il se laissait laver le cerveau par son agence... Quand elle l'appelait, il ne répondait pas, quand elle envoyait des messages, il arrivait qu'il mette plusieurs jours à répondre... Travaillait-il si dur qu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer une réponse le même jour ? Même si ce n'était pas dans l'heure... Au moins le même jour... Elle avait mal, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés, mais si rien ne s'améliorait, elle risquait de devenir folle...

« - Woo Young... Mon amour... Je n'en peux plus... Il faut que ça cesse... »

Ce message avait brisé le cœur du chanteur, cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler, qu'elle refusait ses appels et répondait à peine à ses messages parfois... Il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille... Il avait merdé, et royalement... Il aurait du lui dire que cette fois-ci c'était pire que d'habitude, que leur manager avait modifié les horaires et qu'ils travaillaient encore plus... Mais il n'y arrivait pas, pourtant, elle lui aurait totalement pardonné si elle avait su...

« - Hee Min, ma chérie... Je suis désolé, on ne voit pas l'heure passer quand on s'entraine, on rentre tard et fatigués comme jamais, même des fois nous ne rentrons pas... Pardonnes-moi je t'en pris... »

Penser à elle ne suffisait plus, il avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher... La nuit il pleurait, regardant les seules photos qu'il avait d'elle... Il savait qu'elle avait changé de coiffure depuis, mais elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de photos, le narguant en disant qu'il ne verrait que quand il reviendrait la voir... Mais il n'avait jamais pu aller la voir ! De quelle couleur étaient ses magnifiques cheveux ? Et comment les avait-elle fait couper ? Étaient-ils courts ou juste mi-long... Elle qui avait de beau cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, même si le temps avait passé depuis la nouvelle d'une coupe fraîchement faite, il serait étonné qu'ils aient de nouveau atteint cette longueur. Continuait-elle à très peu se maquiller, ou tentait-elle de nouvelle façon de décorer son visage pourtant si parfait sans tous ces produits ? Portait-elle toujours ce parfum qu'ils avaient choisit tous les deux sur le marché de Noël l'année précédente ? L'année de leurs cinq années de couple... Ils s'étaient mis ensemble quelques mois avant qu'Woo Young soit accepté à la JYP... Autant ce choix de vie avait failli faire divorcer ses parents, autant Hee Min avait toujours été là elle... Bien avant d'être ensemble ils étaient devenus amis... A l'école primaire plus exactement... Woo Young avait longtemps refoulé ses sentiments pour Hee Min, la voyant être courtisée par les plus populaires de ses sunbaedeul ou même de ses camarades... Il était persuadé n'avoir aucune chance avec elle... Puis il avait finalement prit les devant et lui avait avoué que son amitié était plus forte et plus proche de l'amour qu'il ne l'avait prétendu... Au début elle s'était montrée réticente, elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui, mais que leur amitié se brise à cause d'une histoire de cœur l'aurait détruite...

« - Woo Young, aujourd'hui tu vas faire des vocalises et commencer à enregistrer... Ca te changera de nos chorégraphies et comme tu parais vraiment crevé ça te fera comme une pause... » Déclarait Jun K en revenant du bureau de leur manager.

« - Okay... Merci Hyeong... » Répondit simplement Woo Young, arrêtant les étirements pour quitter la pièce.

« - Woo Young... Quoi qui te fasse pleurer toutes les nuits, tu sais que tu peux nous en parler, on est tes amis l'oublie pas... » Glissait Jun K avant que son dongsaeng ne quitte la pièce.

Bien entendu le chanteur n'y répondit pas, mais sentait que les larmes allaient monter à ses yeux, au moment ou ces mots ont franchis les lèvres de son leader et Hyeong. Il arrivait dans la salle de vocalise, ravalant ses larmes avec difficulté. Le manager était déjà là, lui souriant et lui proposant de choisir la chanson qu'il voulait commencer à enregistrer... Il ne mit pas de temps à choisir, il avait besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments, même si elle n'était pas là pour l'entendre lui chanter cette chanson... Il la lui dédiait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme... Il faisait ses vocalises en pensant à elle, il devait y mettre tout son cœur, tous ses sentiments... Les paroles n'en ressortiraient que meilleures... Il s'entraina d'abord, une fois ses échauffements vocaux terminés... Puis il fit signe à l'ingé-son et au producteur qu'il était prêt. Il commençait alors à chanter, ses chœurs, ses parties... Il ne fut pas interrompu une seule fois, chose qui l'étonnait, car il était limite impossible de réussir ainsi des enregistrements du premier coup... Il allait se mettre à enregistrer sa dernière partie quand il fut envahi par ses souvenirs avec Hee Min, sa tête allait exploser, elle lui manquait plus que tout... Il la voulait près de lui, au plus vite... Il en avait marre de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, de ne plus pouvoir la voir... Les larmes montaient alors qu'il était en train de chanter, sa voix en craqua presque, mais cela donnait un effet de désespoir à la chanson, une impression de réalité... Chose qui était naturelle pour lui, cette chanson représentait tout ce qu'il vivait en temps réel... Il pensait à la fille, au vécu à ses côtés...

« -스쳐가는손길이미칠것같애. 움직이질못하게하면서내머릿결부터목을타고서흘러내려머릿결부터목을타고서흘러내려 !» Chantait-il alors avec toute son âme, les larmes lui échappant et sa voix se coupant.

Les autres étaient entrés dans la salle des consoles peu de temps avant le moment critique... Leur manager avait envoyé un message à Jun K pour l'informer que la chanson semblait réveiller certaines choses et rendre Woo Young triste... Les paroles de cette chanson lui rappelaient quand il était à ses côtés... Quand ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient ou faisaient l'amour, toutes ces choses qui le rendaient dingue et lui donnaient des frissons... Jun K fut le premier à se précipiter auprès de son ami prêt de s'écrouler sur le sol, en pleure et demandant pourquoi... Pourquoi il avait tout gâché avec sa carrière ? Tous l'entouraient, ne sachant trop que faire pour le réconforter, Jun K le serrait contre lui, le laissant pleurer et se calmer de lui-même... Étant donné qu'il ne répondait pas à ses questions pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait... Woo Young n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qu'il se passait... Depuis qu'ils ont commencé à parler de leur nouvel album, ils se sont mis à travailler sur les compositions et les paroles avec les professionnels de ces domaines travaillant avec eux. Ils ont travaillés sur les chorégraphies, les vocalises et les scénarios de clips et photos quelques temps après que les paroles et compositions aient été terminées. Cela devait bien faire quatre ou cinq mois qu'ils avaient commencé et ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'arrêter...

« - Pourquoi tu ne nous en as parlé plus tôt ? On aurait pu t'aider, lui parler... » Soupirait Jun K après avoir entendu tout ce que son dongsaeng avait à dire.

« - Et pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que nos horaires ont été modifiées à cause du double album ? » Demandait Nich Khun.

« - Connaissant Hee Min~ah, elle aurait comprit dès le début... » Ajoutait Taec Yeon.

« - Les managers nous ont demandé de ne rien dire sur le double album... C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit sur nos heures de boulot, sinon elle se serait posé des questions... Changement d'heures pour un simple comeback... Ca aurait parut suspect non ? » Répondit Woo Young en essuyant les dernières larmes qui avaient envahis sont visage.

« - Tu marques un point Hyeong, mais ne rien lui dire n'était pas non plus très intelligent... Nuna a toujours été à tes côtés, pourquoi ça aurait changé ? » Intervint Chan Sung.

« - J'ai été stupide... Je sais... » Soupirait Woo Young.

« - Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Deux mois ? » Demanda Jun Ho en regardant ses doigts.

« - Oui... » Soupirait de nouveau Woo Young.

« - Donc, attends, on est en Mars, ça fait quatre mois qu'on a commencé à s'entrainer, deux mois qu'elle te répond à peine voire plus du tout... Je savais qu'on aurait du insister pour rentrer chez nous pour Noël ! » Pestait Jun Ho en releva sa tête de ses doigts.

« - T'as encore besoin de tes doigts pour compter à ton âge ? » Riait Taec Yeon afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, un peu trop étouffante pour lui.

Ils riaient ensemble, le rappeur avait réussi à alléger la situation. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment. De tout et de rien, retrouvant le Woo Young qu'ils connaissent tous... Mais sa tristesse pouvait toujours se sentir, et ils avaient bien l'intention de l'aider à revoir Hee Min pour arranger les choses... Ils avaient tous les deux galéré pour rester ensemble sans que les médias et fans ne le sachent, afin de pouvoir vivre leur idylle tranquillement... Ce n'est pas après six ans de relation amoureuse que tout allait être gâché pour une histoire d'emploi du temps changé et appels loupés ! Ils connaissaient tous la petite amie de leur ami pour m'avoir rencontrée plusieurs fois, et ils savaient tous qu'elle ne le quitterait pas pour ça... Qu'elle était juste fâchée qu'il ne tienne pas ses promesses. Chose tout à fait normale quand on y repense ! Woo young avait fait le con en ne lui avouant pas qu'ils avaient des heures de travail beaucoup plus soutenues, que c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui répondait pas quand elle l'appelait et qu'il mettait parfois plusieurs jours avant de renvoyer un sms. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler dans leur dortoir, Woo Young avait tenté plusieurs fois d'appeler Hee Min, mais c'était sans réponse à chaque fois... Il demanda même aux autres s'ils pouvaient l'appeler, pour voir si elle refusait en voyant son nom ou si c'est qu'elle ne pouvait réellement pas répondre... Aucun d'eux ne réussi à la joindre... Ce qui ne rassura qu'à moitié son petit ami. Finalement à force d'insister il finit par l'avoir au téléphone...

« - Mon amour ? Hee Min ça va ? » Demanda Woo Young, surprit que sa petite amie ai finit par décrocher.

« - Fatiguée, j'ai eu une dure journée, on a la moitié du personnel de malade... » Répondit Hee Min, heureuse d'entendre la voix de celui qu'elle aime.

« - D'accord... Je peux rappeler demain si tu veux te reposer... » Proposa Woo Young inquiet pour l'état de santé de sa belle.

« - Ca va t'inquiète... C'était comment ta journée ? » Demanda Hee Min, sa voix ne montrant aucune émotion alors que son cœur pleurait de joie et semblait vouloir exploser à l'entente de cette voix.

« - Crevante... Nos heures de boulot ont limite doublées... Je suis désolé de ne pas être très présent mon amour... » Soupira Woo Young, voyant ses camarades lui faire signe de mieux s'expliquer... Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« - Je vois... T'inquiète je comprends... Mais c'est dur... Tu n'es même pas rentré pour Noël... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te revoir avant cet été... Comprend moi Woo Young... J'ai l'impression de sortir avec un fantôme, avoir un petit ami imaginaire... C'est plus possible... » Se retint de pleurer Hee Min, se rappelant tous ces jours sans nouvelles, tous ces appels sans issues et ces messages sans réponses. « Il faut que je retourne au boulot désolée... Les enfants pleurent faut que j'aille les calmer... »

« - Tu travaille de nuit maintenant ? » Demanda Woo Young avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

« - Oui, j'ai fais changer mes horaires, je travaille de 8H à 20H et de 00H à 6H... Il faut vraiment que j'y aille désolée... » Répondit-elle en raccrochant sans même laisser à Woo Young le temps de réagir.

« - Alors ? » Demanda Jun K en voyant le visage décomposé de son dongsaeng.

« - Elle t'a pas largué rassure moi ! » Ajouta Taec Yeon les yeux écarquillés.

« - Hyeong ? » Le regardait Chan Sung inquiet.

« - Elle... Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureuse de m'avoir au téléphone... Et en plus elle a changé ses horaires, elle ne se repose presque pas... » S'empêcha Woo Young de pleurer à nouveau.

« - Tu veux dire qu'elle bosse à l'hôpital non-stop ? » Ne comprit pas très bien Nich Khun.

« - Non, non... Elle travaillait de 6H à 20H avant, avec des pauses bien entendu... Mais là elle fait 8H-20H et 00H-6H ... Dans la même journée... Elle travaille 12H la journée et 6H la nuit... Ca fait 18H par jour c'est énorme pour une Auxiliaire de Puériculture non ? » Se leva-t-il du divan pour faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« - Bah, ce n'est pas un métier facile de base, mais en plus si tu travailles autant oui, j'avoue c'est énorme... » Le regardait Jun K inquiet.

« - Tu penses qu'elle travaille autant pour oublier que tu ne sois pas là ? » Demanda Taec Yeon qui tentait de comprendre ce changement énorme d'horaire.

« - Mais normalement elles ne travaillent pas de nuit les Auxiliaires de Puériculture... Non ? » Demanda Chan Sung incertain.

« - Elle m'a dit qu'ils ont la moitié du personnel de malade, elle doit sans doute remplacer quelqu'un... Mais ça reste énorme à mes yeux... Même s'il y a un remplacement à faire... » S'exclama Woo Young qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas beaucoup se reposer.

« - Hyeong, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Demande une semaine de vacances, pars là-bas et essaye de tout arranger ! » Surprit tout le monde le Maknae fière de son idée.

Le lendemain il tenta de la contacter, par sms et appel, pendant ses heures de pause, mais en vain... Peut-être dormait-elle, c'était une éventualité à prendre en compte étant donné de ses heures de travails nombreuses et difficiles... Il n'insista donc pas pensant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit à elle de le contacter quand elle pourrait... Quelle ne fut pas cette erreur ! Hee Min croyant qu'il allait recommencer à répondre comme avant, reprit espoir et recommença à l'appeler et lui envoyer des messages, mais Woo Young laissant toujours son téléphone en mode silencieux dans son sac à dos, il ne répondait pas ou avec un sacré temps de retard... Il s'en voulait, mais comme il ne savait jamais quand il pourrait la joindre, il ne préférait pas tenter le diable... En plus de ça leur manager les faisait travailler encore plus longtemps le soir, ils ne rentraient, pour ainsi dire, pratiquement plus au dortoir le soir... Bien entendu les autres l'engueulaient de ne rien faire de plus... De ne pas avoir réellement tenté d'améliorer les choses... Il avait beau penser à elle, il voulait aussi que le comeback se passe bien et ne tombe pas à l'eau à cause de lui et ses histoires de cœur... Aussi importantes soient ces histoires... Un soir ils arrivèrent enfin à rentrer chez eux, enfin, au dortoir quoi... Ils récupérèrent leur courrier et vérifièrent leurs téléphones. Woo Young n'avait reçu qu'un sms de Hee Min, lui disant qu'il devait avoir reçu sa lettre ce même jour... Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis alla chercher dans le tas d'enveloppes, celle qui portait l'écriture de sa petite amie. Il la trouva sans difficulté et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir... Tombèrent de l'enveloppe le bracelet et le collier qu'il lui avait offert pour leurs cinq ans de couple... Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il n'avait même pas lu ce qu'elle lui avait écrit dans la lettre. Doucement, comme si elle allait lui exploser en plein visage, il déplia la feuille qui accompagnait les bijoux tombés au sol.

« Woo Young... Je suis vraiment désolée... J'ai toujours été là pour toi, et je m'en veux de te dire que je ne peux plus supporter cette relation de couple fantomatique... Crois-moi, j'aimerais réellement ne pas avoir à te dire que je préfère tout arrêter entre nous, et je sais qu'il est lâche que je le fasse par le biais de cette lettre, mais je ne sais plus comment faire pour te parler... J'ai espérer que tout s'arrange quand tu m'as appelée l'autre fois... Mais, tu as recommencé à ne pas répondre... Je sais que les comeback ne sont pas faciles, je te jure que je me déteste de te laisser tomber comme ça... Mais au final j'ai l'impression que je ne sers plus à grand-chose étant donné que tu ne prêtes pratiquement pas attention à mes tentatives de te contacter pour te montrer mon support... Pardonnes moi, je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas, si tu pouvais imaginer à quel point je t'aime et cette histoire me brise le cœur... C'est insoutenable ! Mon cœur me fait mal, mon corps ne me répond plus, ma tête menace d'exploser à tout moment...

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, tu sais, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi, cessons de nous voiler la face, nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble, même si nous nous y étions accrochés... J'y ai cru, et j'y crois peut-être encore trop, mais le réveille va être brutal, quand on va tomber avant de s'arrêter de rêver toujours plus ! Nous aurions du rester les amis que nous avons toujours été toi et moi... Tout ça ne serait sans doute jamais arrivé... Peut-être devrions-nous simplement redevenir les amis que nous étions avant d'être des amants sans avenir réel... Toi tu as ta carrière musicale à Séoul, moi ma carrière à l'hôpital de Busan... Tu ne reviens ici que très peu, et de moins en moins en plus de ça... Woo Young, tu devrais toi aussi te rendre compte que plus rien ne peut fonctionner pour nous deux... C'est triste à dire... Je sais... Et je comprendrais totalement que tu me détestes après cette lettre... Que tu ne veuilles même plus être ami avec moi paraîtrait même des plus logiques... Je te laisse choisir et n'influencerais pas ton choix... Je resterais muette le temps qu'il faudra pour que nous nous remettions tous les deux de cette histoire car je sais que tu vas en souffrir autant voire plus que moi... Je te connais que trop bien... Mon amour... Je m'en veux tellement... Je n'oserais plus jamais te faire face...

Si je te rends les bijoux que tu m'as offert, c'est parce qu'il m'est impossible de les porter sans me sentir coupable de te quitter après tant d'années à tes côtés. J'ai la sensation d'être un monstre sans cœur et égoïste... De ne penser qu'à moi et la souffrance de te savoir loin de moi... Mais que puis-je faire d'autre si je ne veux pas me perdre, je devenais tel un zombie, au travail et dans ma famille tout le monde s'inquiétait car je ne vivais presque plus... J'avais sur les épaules le poids de notre relation qui s'écroulait un peu plus chaque jour alors que je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles... Puis tu as appelé, je me suis sentie revivre, et le poids est de nouveau tombé sur mes épaules, beaucoup plus brutalement cette fois-ci... Les enfants l'ont même sentit, ils m'ont demandé si j'étais malade... Je n'arrivais pas à leur dire que celui que j'aime s'efface peu à peu de mon cœur, car il est trop loin de moi... Je comprends de plus en plus ce que ressentent ces enfants dont la famille ne vient pratiquement pas les voir car ils vivent trop loin de l'hôpital ou n'ont pas les moyens de prendre les bus qui font les trajets de leurs campagnes à Busan... Certains même n'ont aucune visite de leurs parents parce que ces derniers sont trop occupés par leur travail... C'est étrange non ? Comme j'ai cette impression d'être comme eux... Abandonnée, la moitié de mon cœur à des milliers de kilomètres de moi...

Grand Dieu j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de pleurer comme moi je pleure en écrivant ces mots qui me font me sentir cruelle et inhumaine... J'ai dans l'espoir aussi que tu arrive à déchiffrer mon écriture qui s'empire un peu plus à chaque mot car je perds de plus en plus mes moyens et ma vue se brouille... Woo Young... Je t'aime... Et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que nous deux c'est pour l'éternité... Mais qu'est-ce que l'éternité ? Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de ce qu'il se passera demain, alors à quoi bon ? Je suis vraiment désolée... Tu n'es pas obligé de me pardonner, je comprendrais je peux te l'assurer... Mon cœur reste tiens tu le sais, je n'en aimerais jamais d'autre quoi toi, car je n'en ai jamais aimé d'autres avant toi... Mon amour a grandit en même temps que nous et notre relation... Tu te souviens comme nous étions si proches enfants, c'est resté sauf que l'amitié est devenue amour... Nous avions hésité à nous déclarer l'un à l'autre de peur de tout gâcher et se perdre, j'ai même refusé tes avances au début, et finalement je me suis dit que si c'était réciproque cela fonctionnerait... C'était sans imaginer notre situation actuelle... Je suis moins forte que je ne le pensais... Quelle pitoyable femme je fais là, quelle immonde petite amie sans cœur... C'est pourquoi, comme je l'ai déjà dit et tu l'as comprit... Il vaut mieux que je ne sois plus ta petite amie à partir de maintenant...

Au revoir Woo Young,

Hee Min »

Les larmes d'Woo Young rejoignaient celles, ayant séchées, de Hee Min sur le papier ou cette dernière avait écrit la lettre... Les bijoux dans sa seconde main, il serra le tout contre son cœur une fois qu'il eu finit de lire... Il l'avait perdue... Pourquoi ? Il aurait du se battre afin de la garder, et non pas laisser les choses aller en espérant que ça s'arrange une fois le comeback passé ! Est-il si stupide qu'il n'est pas capable de garder celle qui l'aime et qu'il aime ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer vivre sans elle, plus depuis qu'ils sont ensemble ! Ils ne font qu'un ! Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, sinon la vie n'aurait pas fait d'eux des amis de longue date tombant amoureux l'un de l'autre et devenant amants pour une vie de couple qui aurait pu durer plus de six années s'il n'avait pas été assez con pour tout gâcher ! Ses pleurs avaient alerté ses amis qui se précipitèrent dans le salon sans même faire attention au reste. Il était assis sur le sol, les mains tenant lettre et bijoux contre son cœur, jambes serrées contre lui et visage caché entre ces dernières et son torse, front posé sur ses genoux. Aucun ne savait quoi faire, ni pourquoi il était comme ça en vérité... Bien qu'il se doute que cela ai un rapport avec Hee Min, que lui dire, que lui demander, que faire pour le calmer ? Sentant qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce, Woo Young releva la tête, ses joue étaient envahies de larmes, sèches ou encore humides, certaines coulaient toujours jusqu'à s'échouer sur son col de tee-shirt, d'autres encore s'échappaient de ses yeux rouges comme jamais... Il était vraiment dans un sale état le pauvre... Taec Yeon fut le premier à s'agenouiller devant lui pour le réconforter, mais Woo Young le repoussa et se releva, laissant tomber lettre et bijoux...

« - J'ai besoin d'une douche froide... » Lâcha-t-il sans émotion, voix cassée et larmes ne cessant de couler.

Il alla donc dans la salle de bain, sans prendre soin de verrouiller derrière lui, il se déshabilla sans cérémonie et alla dans la cabine pour faire couler l'eau froide sur son corps aussi meurtrit que son cœur à présent brisé en milliers de petits morceaux... Il la comprenait, totalement, il n'avait pas été présent pour elle comme elle l'avait été pour lui depuis le début de leur relation et de sa carrière. Mais quelque part il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de mettre ainsi un terme à leur relation qui était jusque là plus solide que jamais... Il l'aimait toujours, comme au premier jour, mais la détestait de lui faire ça, surtout maintenant... Il resta sous l'eau très longtemps, à dire vrai il ne calcula pas, il restait juste planté là dans la cabine le jet fouettant sa peau et le refroidissant un peu plus à chaque seconde... Il avait froid, mais il ne voulait pas, ou ne pouvait pas bouger... Comme si ses pieds s'étaient enracinés, ou collés dans le fond du bac de douche... Il tremblait, de peur de l'avoir réellement perdue, de froid, de haine... Son corps entier semblait refuser de lui obéir et tout ce qu'il réussi à faire c'est hurler de douleur et de tristesse, tombant à genou et tête baissée. Jun K rappliqua en vitesse et vint éteindre l'eau froide afin qu'elle ne coule plus sur lui... Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait resté sous l'eau froide aussi longtemps... S'il avait su qu'il ne ferait pas de douche normal une fois la douche froide prise il serait venu plus tôt... Il attrapa une serviette propre, posée sur la pile de réserve, installée confortablement sur l'étagère d'à côté, et l'en recouvrit. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse tomber malade aussi stupidement...

« - Woo Young, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre qui te rend malade à ce point, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bijoux qui étaient avec ? Ca vient de Hee Min ? Je sais que mes questions sont brutales et indiscrètes, mais te voir dans cet état m'oblige à ne pas tourner autour du pot et foncer dans le mur sans réfléchir, il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état. » S'énerva légèrement Jun K.

« - Elle me quitte... Voilà ce qu'il est écrit dans cette lettre... Et les bijoux sont ceux que je lui ai offerts pour notre 5ème année de couple... Elle me les a renvoyés parce qu'elle n'arrive plus à les porter sans se sentir coupable de me quitter... » Lâcha Woo Young, sans langage formel, sans cérémonie, sans émotion, rien...

« - Je vois... Allez, sèche toi et habille toi chaudement, il est hors de question que tu attrapes la mort maintenant... Demain on ira voir J.Y Hyeong et notre manager, il faut que tu trouve un moyen d'aller à Busan ça ne peut plus durer... » Ordonna Jun K avant de sortir de la salle de bain, derrière la porte de laquelle attendait les autres, ayant entendu la conversation.

Comme prévu le lendemain ils allèrent voir leur directeur d'agence avec leur manager. Ils avaient une faveur à leur demandé, et ils savaient que ces deux derniers accepteraient aux vues de la situation. Toute l'agence savait à quel point Woo Young était amoureux et tenait à Hee Min, ils savaient tous qu'il avait prévu, un jour, de la demander en mariage et fonder une famille avec elle... Alors que Hee Min menace de le quitter allait les persuader de le laisser entrer ne serait-ce qu'une semaine chez lui... Une fois dans le bureau de J.Y ils s'installèrent et laissèrent Woo Young s'expliquer et donner l'enveloppe qu'il avait ouverte la veille à son directeur d'agence. Ce dernier ouvrit et sortit la lettre de laquelle s'échappèrent les bijoux qu'il rattrapa de justesse... Il prit le temps de lire chaque mots, remarquant des larmes éparpillées sur le papier, il pouvait deviner que certaines étaient à la jeune femme et d'autre à son protégé. Il avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux, trouvant la situation plus qu'alarmante. Une fois qu'il eu finit sa lecture et vu les bijoux qu'il tenait dans sa seconde main, il regarda Woo Young, tête baissé qui se fondait en excuse, se traitait d'idiot et se retenait de pleurer. Il le regarda un moment et le laissa marmonner tout ce qu'il avait à marmonner, puis son regard se tourna vers le manager du groupe à qui il tendit la lettre et les bijoux, enfin il regarda Jun K avec insistance, puis les autres membres de 2PM. Il attendit la réaction du manager qui ne se fit pas attendre, il posa la lettre et les bijoux sur le bureau auquel le directeur était assis et le regarda les yeux larmoyant... Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser la vie de ce jeune homme s'effondrer. Hee Min, aucun d'eux ne la connait, mais ils savent à quel point elle est importante dans la vie du chanteur, sans elle il aurait sans doute craqué avec les coups durs de la carrière qu'il a menée avec ses amis... Ils auraient dû être plus vigilants et les laisser entrer à Noël, ou ne pas tant charger leur emploi du temps étant donné leurs facilités à apprendre et s'améliorer en peu de temps...

« - Bon, Woo Young... Dis-moi... Es-tu prêt à regagner son cœur ? » Demanda soudainement J.Y.

« - Bien sûr, sans elle je ne suis rien, je dois absolument la retrouver, lui prouver mon amour... J'ai joué aux cons, il faut que je me rattrape et lui explique ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je l'ai délibérément abandonnée... Parce que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, j'ai juste oublié que l'on devait s'appeler à certaines heures parce que je travaillais... Je ne lui ai pas dis que je risquais de travailler pendant ces heures en plus de ça, je n'osais pas ! » S'exclama Woo Young en se levant sans en prendre conscience.

« - Pourquoi tu n'osais pas lui dire ? » Demanda le manager surprit.

« - Vous nous avez dit de garder secret le fait que ce soit un double album ce comeback... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que je l'évitais en lui disant que je ne serais pas disponible... » Expliqua plus calmement le jeune homme.

« - Je vois... Je suis désolé, c'est en partie ma faute pour le coup... » Soupira le manager.

« - Dans trois semaines vous avez un trou... Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de préparer ton voyage là-bas et regagner son cœur, sinon j'te vire à coup de pied dans le cul comprit ? » Déclara J.Y en se levant.

« - Oui sunbaenim... » S'inclina Woo Young, n'osant pas le contredire, et à la fois heureux de pouvoir aller à Busan...

Encore une journée de pratique dans la salle de danse pour le groupe 2PM qui va bientôt effectuer son comeback avec son nouvel album Grown. Plus qu'une semaine... Une semaine et il pourrait la revoir... Sept longs jours de pratique et autres activités les préparant aux devants de la scène médiatique, et il pourrait enfin partir pendant une semaine à Busan, revoir ses parents chez qui il loge, mais surtout, celle qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Après cette semaine de retrouvailles il y aurait les concerts, les émissions en tout genre et bien entendu des évènements comme des fansign. Il avait eu de la chance d'obtenir cette semaine de vacances en plein milieu d'un comeback. Ses amis étaient heureux pour lui, il était rare qu'il puisse partir dans sa famille comme ça, rejoindre celle qu'il aime depuis si longtemps... Il avait mérité cette semaine de vacances, aussi courte soit-elle, pour son bien, pour le bien de son couple aussi. Ils étaient tous fatigués, comme toujours à chaque comeback... C'était du temps, de l'exercice, du travail... Ils se reposaient peu, mangeaient peu, travaillaient beaucoup et presque sans s'arrêter certains jours. On pouvait remarquer comme plusieurs d'entre eux avaient maigris pendant ces cinq mois à se préparer pour ce comeback, même si c'était minime. Et alors qu'ils s'échauffaient pour danser sur A.D.T.O.Y, ses Hyeongdeul et Dongsaengdeul le taquinaient sur ce sujet. Ils savaient tous que s'il voulait partir à Busan et avait réclamé cette fameuse semaine de vacances ce n'est pas seulement parce que la belle Hee Min lui manque. Ils avaient tous été témoins du drame de la lettre, des coups de fil sans réponses, des sms ignorés... Elle avait peut-être besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qu'elle avait fait, et puis vu son travail aussi, ça ne devait pas être évident pour elle de tenir encore debout... Il soupira en pensant au fait qu'elle pourrait tomber gravement malade si elle continuait comme ça... Ses amis remarquèrent très vite qu'il avait eu une pensée sombre...

« - Tu as des nouvelles ? » Demanda soudainement Jun K, se doutant que c'était sans doute le sujet qui le perturbait encore.

« - Non, elle ne me répond toujours pas... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Hyeong, à part attendre que cette longue semaine ne soit passée pour la récupérer, que puis-je faire ? » Répondit, inquiet, Woo Young qui ne quittait plus son téléphone des yeux de la journée.

« - N'insiste pas trop, ça risque d'empirer les choses... Laisse-lui le temps, elle reviendra d'elle-même ! Elle t'aime toujours, ce sont ses propres mots ! » Lui sourit, rassurant, Taec Yeon qui était à côté d'eux.

« - On sent l'expérience avec les femmes derrière tes paroles Hyeong ! » Rit Chan Seong ne pouvant s'empêcher de sortir une boutade.

« - C'est sûr que toi à côté... » Ajouta Jun Ho lui aussi tenté de taquiner son ami et dongsaeng.

Les rires accompagnèrent donc les étirements, échauffements et entrainements. Ils passèrent la journée dans la salle de pratique, dansant une chorégraphie après l'autre, transpirant, fatiguant... Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur vie. Et c'est à cause de ça que Woo Young avait des difficultés à joindre sa petite amie... La jeune femme avait toujours été compréhensive quant à sa carrière d'Idole, mais plus le temps passait et moins elle pouvait le voir, lui parler... Et elle avait l'impression d'être amoureuse d'un fantôme, d'une illusion... Qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble tous les deux... Il avait bien comprit ça, et il se sentait plus que responsable et coupable dans cette histoire... Il avait reprit du poil de la bête en peu de temps et était bien déterminé à réussir coûte que coûte ! Il a même annoncé à ses amis qu'il avait l'intention de la faire venir à Séoul avec lui, qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs petits appartements sympas pour eux deux et qu'il avait réussi à lui trouver une place dans le meilleur hôpital de la ville, si jamais elle acceptait de venir. A présent il ne se trompait plus, il travaillait comme jamais, enregistrait merveilleusement bien ses parties de chant, dansait sans faux pas... Tout était parfait et il était prêt pour le comeback...

Pour ce qui est de son voyage tout était prêt aussi, il avait déjà fait sa valise, son billet d'avion était acheté et il avait aussi prévu de quoi s'occuper pendant le vol... Pourtant il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de partir... Bien que le temps passait à une vitesse assez incroyable à ses yeux, comme si sa motivation lui permettait de faire accélérer le temps... Ah, si seulement ce genre e pouvoir nous était accessible... Il serait certainement déjà à Busan et nous aurions trouvé le moyen d'être immortels... Pensées philosophiques misent à part, il s'allongea sur son lit le soir venu, pensant encore et toujours à elle, il écoutait leur chanson A.D.T.O.Y, se souvenant la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux, comment étaient-ils à présent ? Étaient-ils toujours aussi bruns et longs ? Avait-elle changé de coupe et de couleur ? La connaissant, elle els avait juste fait épointer et lui avait fait croire à une toute nouvelle coupe... Elle adore lui faire peur avec ça, mais il sait à quel point elle aime ses cheveux longs et ne les feraient jamais couper... C'était juste impensable ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait une photo d'elle sur son téléphone portable, puis une photo d'eux deux s'embrassant tendrement... Il était décidé... La tâche ne serait pas facile, il connait Hee Min... Mais il regagnerait son cœur ! Il la ferait venir ici à Séoul, et ils n'auraient plus de soucis dans leur couple car ils seront toujours ensemble tous les deux. Il avait retrouvé l'espoir, car il savait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, et que ça ne changerait jamais !

« - Hyeong, tu penses qu'elle voudra bien me suivre jusqu'ici ? » Demanda le chanteur à son camarade de chambre.

« - Y'a pas de raison qu'elle refuse, babo ! Réfléchis bien avant de parler, elle va te tomber dans les bras et elle va te suivre sans hésitation, cette fille est accro ! J'te rappelle les deux semaines qu'on avait passées ensemble tous les trois ? Y'a deux ans ! » S'exclama Taec Yeon en lui envoyant son oreiller en pleine figure.

« - Aïe ! Non merci ça ira j'me souviens, tu t'es plains tout le long parce que tu tenais la chandelle... » Ris doucement Woo Young à ce souvenir.

« - Même la nuit j'me sentais seul... Surtout quand j'vous entendais... » Râla Taec Yeon.

« - QUOI ? Tu nous entendais ? Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? » Se releva Woo Yougn soudainement mort de honte.

« - Parce que vous vous voyez rarement, c'est normal que vous profitiez de ces petits moments... Rougis pas comme ça babo, c'est naturel, moi aussi quand je suis en couple je fais l'amour à ma copine du moment ! Plus d'une fois ma mère m'a dit que je n'étais pas discret, je n'en suis pas mort pour autant ! » Riait Taec Yeon ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction assez hilarante.

« - Ouais... Enfin... Désolé Hyeong... » Baissa sa tête le chanteur. « T'aurais du nous le dire bon sang... »

« - Ya ! On en parle plus ! Cette fille t'aime quoi qu'il arrive, elle te suivra ! C'est certain ! » Balança un nouveau coussin le rappeur.

« - HYEONG ! » Râla le plus jeune des deux de se prendre un nouveau coussin en plein visage.

Il s'endormit l'âme en paix, le sourire aux lèvres, les pensées tournées vers elle. Il rêvait de leurs retrouvailles, la porte de la maison de ses beaux parents qui s'ouvre, le visage de sa belle qui s'illumine, ses bras qui s'entourent autour de son cou, ses lèvres qui viennent embrasser les siennes... Le bonheur à l'état pur... Pourtant, il se doutait bien au plus profond de lui que ça ne serait pas aussi facile... Hee Min est une jeune femme de caractère, elle l'aime c'est une certitude, mais vu la lettre qu'elle lui a envoyé, une semaine ne serait pas de trop pour la convaincre de ne pas tout terminer entre eux... Quand il se réveilla il était tout sourire, ce rêve lui avait donné encore plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait gagné en peut de temps... Il envoya un message à sa bien-aimée, comme tous les matins depuis qu'il sait qu'il aura une semaine de vacances là-bas... Bien entendu ce message resta sans réponse, comme les précédents, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas... Il lui avait souvent fait subir la même chose, par oublie ou stupidité parfois... Sa journée ne changea aucunement des précédentes, entrainements, enregistrements, photoshooting, interviews de pré-comeback... Ils avaient aussi commencé les essayages des vêtements, car le lendemain ils enregistreraient les teasers et les clips marquant leur retour sur scène.

Les jours passaient vite, Woo Young était heureux de voir que son départ approchait de plus en plus. Les clips étaient aux étapes de montages, les teasers étaient en ligne et faisaient hurler les fans d'impatience... Les photoshooting étaient terminés et les photobooks en train de se faire imprimer... Ils avaient finit les enregistrements et mix pour graver les albums... Bref tout était prêt et ils ne faisaient, à présent, que s'entrainer. C'était déjà pas mal quand on sait toutes les chorégraphies qu'ils devaient retenir ! Les heures défilaient, ils étaient tous surexcités à l'idée de retourner sur scène et retrouver leurs fans... Elles leur manquaient mine de rien, enfin sauf les sasaengdeul bien entendu... Mais à qui manquaient-elles en même temps ? C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Woo Young tentait de garder secret sa relation amoureuse, il avait peur pour la vie de Hee Min... Ces filles sont capables de tout pour que leurs « Oppadeul » restent à elles et à elles seules... Comme s'ils leur appartenaient... Il se demandait souvent pourquoi elles étaient comme ça, ces filles si « folles » qui passent leur temps à pourchasser les artistes dont elles se disent amoureuses sans même les connaître un minimum... Ce qu'elles savent c'est ce que les médias veulent bien montrer et eux (ainsi que leurs agences) veulent bien raconter... Ils ont tous des vies privées qu'elles ne connaissent pas mais s'imaginent le contraire ! Comme si elles vivaient dans les têtes de toutes ces personnes... Un léger rire mesquin s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'ils étaient dans leur van, sur la route du retour au dortoir. Personne n'eut l'air de l'avoir entendu, et quelque part il en remercia le ciel car il n'aurait pas voulu expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête... Penser aux sasaengdeul alors qu'il n'allait pas tarder à retrouver sa famille et celle qu'il perd un peu plus chaque jour qui passe...

Le jour du départ était arrivé, il était en route pour l'aéroport avec ses amis... Personne ne savait qu'il partait, ni fans, ni sasaengdeul, ni médias... Il était tranquille et passerait donc inaperçue, à moins de croiser, par le plus grand des hasards, des fans qui voyageraient elles aussi... Mais c'était peu probable étant donné qu'elles sont toutes en cours à cette période de l'année ! Il enregistra son bagage et alla dans la salle d'embarquement une fois avoir dit au revoir à ses amis et camarade de travail. Il remercia encore son manager et J.Y son directeur d'agence, qui eux aussi l'avaient accompagné pour être sûrs qu'il ne loupe pas son vol. Dans l'avion le temps passa plus que lentement... Comme si le fait qu'il voyait le temps s'accélérer n'était soudainement qu'un rêve, comme si le destin avait décidé de l'emmerder à partir de maintenant... Il écoutait son Ipod en lisant un livre qu'il avait prit au hasard sur leurs étagères communes... Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus, ses idées n'étaient qu'aux retrouvailles... Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Allait-il débarquer à son boulot à la fin de son service ? Allait-il sonner chez ses beaux parents ? Avait-elle dit à ses parents, qu'elle l'avait quitté ? Si seulement il savait ça lui permettrait de faire le bon choix... Il regarda l'heure et décida de d'abord passer chez ses parents à lui avant toutes choses... Il y déposerait ses affaires et passerait un peu de temps avec eux avant d'aller voir Hee Min... Il avait prévenu sa famille de son arrivée, ses parents et sa sœur étaient ravis de le savoir de retour chez eux... Ils l'étaient un peu moins d'en savoir les raisons... Mais que le chanteur se donne à fond pour récupérer celle qu'il aime et qu'eux adorent depuis tant d'années, leur réchauffait le cœur, et leur prouvait qu'il n'avait aucunement changé malgré sa carrière... Il sortit de l'appareil assez rapidement, pressé comme jamais de fouler le sol de Busan. Le fait que ce soit un petit aéroport l'arrangeait énormément quelque part, il retrouverait vite sa mère qui devait venir le chercher...

« - Woo Young ! Mon chéri ! Tu es arrivé enfin ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » Entendit-il.


End file.
